


reckless lover

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, What If...?, What Was I Thinking?, anak bapak sancaka, completely self indulgent, the fuck is this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: “Aku sayang kamu, Ghani Zulham!”





	reckless lover

**Author's Note:**

> in which sancaka is anak bapak but with a twist.

Consciousness washes over Sancaka like a wave, slow and steady, dragging him back to the world. It has been a while since he slept soundly like this. Between only getting 3 hours of sleep daily and nightmares, Sancaka usually woke up with a gasp, body drenched in sweat. It has been almost 20 years, and the nightmares are still there, lurking on the corner. With a huge yawn, he rolls to his side only to find an empty spot. The other side of the bed is still warm - his boyfriend is probably in the bathroom.

He rolls off the bed, limbs still uncoordinated and goes to find his scattered clothes. Last night was... _spectacular_. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend for a while now - and call it pent-up sexual energy, he hasn’t get laid in _weeks_. Between working in his lab and doing his missions, Sancaka doesn’t have much time to spare. His sides are still twinging from pain, a wound already healed. His splintered ankle is still useless, and despite his healing ability, Sancaka is used to pain.

Dressed only in his boxers, Sancaka drags himself out of his bedroom only to smell something burnt from the kitchen. The blinds are pulled up and Sancaka covers his eyes with his hands as he walks towards the smell source.

“Ghani,” Sancaka huffs a quiet laugh, already wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pulls him into his embrace. “Kamu masak?”

Ghazul scoffs, levelling the burnt toast a withering stare before abandoning his failed dish in favour of wrapping his arms properly around Sancaka. “Ngga.” His voice is cold but Sancaka could see that he’s _sulking_. Ghani Zulham never fails in _anything_, except maybe in cooking. There is embarrassment well-hidden underneath all his facade, something that Sancaka finds endearing.

“Udah dibilangin biar aku aja yang masak.” Still chuckling to himself, Sancaka presses a small kiss on the other man’s temple, untangling himself from him. He wobbles a little on his feet, biting back a groan, and he can feel Ghazul’s worried glance. “Kamu duduk aja, biar aku aja yang bikin sarapan.”

His boyfriend just shoots him a defiant glare, looking completely not amused, before unceremoniously dragging Sancaka out of the kitchen. “_Go-Food_ aja. Kamu ‘kan ngga bisa masak.” Ghazul keeps holding his arm even after he forces him to sit down on the couch. “Pergelangan kaki kamu belum sembuh?”

Sancaka shrugs a shoulder after that, dragging Ghazul by his wrist to sit down next to him. With a soft sound, he lays his head on the other man’s lap and he’s immediately rewarded with a hand stroking his hair. Sancaka arches up into the touch, eyes fluttering close. “Belum. Mungkin pertanda kalau aku harus lebih hati-hati.”

Above him, Ghazul rolls his eyes. “Kalau ngga _manut_ sama bapak, bisa dimarahin kamu.” Sancaka snorts a little at his words, cracking his eyes open to stare at his boyfriend. Ghazul looks entirely unrepentant and Sancaka couldn’t help but poking his thigh. “Udah biasa dimarahin Bapak, udah ngga mempan.”

“Nanti kalau Kamal yang marahin kamu, gimana? Atau Cantika?” Sancaka freezes, blanching a little. His siblings are all... terrifying, especially those two. _Especially_ Cantika, despite all her calm and collected demeanor, she’s very much like a mother hen.

“Jangan bilang siapa-siapa,” Sancaka hisses, throwing a look at Ghazul, who still looks unrepentant. He rolls his eyes (again, Sancaka doesn’t know how his eyeballs aren’t falling off at this) and says nothing. His hand is still stroking Sancaka’s hair, finger twirling a strand of his locks.

They both fall silent after a moment and Sancaka lets himself remember how they first met.

Ghazul was (and still is, to some extent) his father’s faithful shadow. Ghazul owns a pharmacy factory and Pengkor has a hand in the parliament - at first glance, they share no connection. No one really knows what Ghazul is to Pengkor, not even Sancaka. His father doesn’t explain anything and neither does Ghazul. Sancaka is content with that, they both have secrets anyway.

Unlike Sancaka’s half siblings (and Sancaka himself), Ghazul didn’t need Pengkor to be on the top of the industry. He has made a name for himself even before he got acquainted with Pengkor. For mutual benefits, he had said one night, after Sancaka asked him why the hell would he want to be under Bapak’s shadow. He didn’t understand what Ghazul meant back then, but he’s learning.

They were both invited to a dinner and as the representative of Ghapharma, Sancaka was required to at least show up along with Ghazul. He didn’t know the man that well back then, but Bapak had told him, his voice that promising something bad, that he had to go with Ghazul. So Sancaka went, quiet but present beside Ghazul.

The drive to the restaurant and the dinner were uneventful, except for Ghazul’s lingering stare at him.

“Kenapa?” Sancaka had asked as he drove Ghazul home. The man in question just stared at him with his unreadable look.

“Kenapa apanya?” His words caused Sancaka to snort, rolling his eyes - Bapak had warned him that talking to Ghazul wouldn’t be an easy feat. “Kenapa saya?” He knew it was Ghazul’s request that had him placed as the head researcher of Ghapharma. Sancaka knew he was smart, but so was his siblings. If Ghazul was looking for an eye-candy, he should’ve picked Desti, instead of him.

“Karena kamu ngga seperti anak bapak kamu yang lain.”

One dinner turned two and more parties and meetings follow. To see Sancaka walking alongside Ghazul was not a surprising sight. Sancaka found himself content with that, he had a personal mission - Ghani Zulham is an intriguing man and Sancaka took it as a challenge to unravel him.

One party turned two and drunken shennanigans follow. One time they were heavily intoxicated and the next thing they knew, they were on a bed, naked as the day they were born. Too many nights he spent with Ghazul in his bedroom and he decided to make it official. To his surprise, Ghazul said yes.

Sancaka adores his boyfriend, worships the ground he walks in, and despite Ghazul’s quiet demeanor, he knows that the feeling is mutual. He has lost count on how many times he woke up to Ghazul smiling at him, hand caressing his cheek like he’s something precious, something dear to Ghazul. And Sancaka lets himself be content with that.

A poke on his ribs startle him out of his reverie, only to find Ghazul’s nose hovering several inches over his. “Ngelamun, ya? Nanti kesurupan, lho.” Sancaka chuckles, already reaching out to drag Ghazul’s head down for a kiss.

Without bothering to respond, Sancaka slants their lips together, swallowing his boyfriend’s surprised moan. His hand trails down Ghazul’s naked shoulder, scraping his nails along the skin just the way he knows his boyfriend likes. Tongue dipping into parted lips and Sancaka eases away with a sigh, feeling Ghazul’s warm puffs of breath against his lips. His boyfriend’s hand is warm against his stomach, cold finger tracing every dips of his abdominal muscle and Sancaka shudders at that.

“_What was that for?_” Sancaka glances up after he settles back on his boyfriend’s lap, offering the other man a playful smile.

“_Morning kiss, what else could it be_?” Above him, Ghazul rolls his eyes and lands a soft punch on Sancaka’s shoulder. His lips are a little red but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Nanti kamu ke museum?” Sancaka asks, voice casual, betraying his curiosity. Ghazul nods his head, expression goes from amused to slightly wary. They don’t talk about Ghazul’s mission much - it remains top secret even after years of dating.

“Kamu mau ikut?” Sancaka couldn’t help but perks up at that, throwing a surprised look at his boyfriend. He quickly nods his head, dark amusement and curiosity mingle into one. Ghazul never brings him along for his mission and Sancaka wouldn’t let the opportunity wasted away.

“Kamu ngga usah bawa Ganda, biar dia sama Bapak.” That will teach him not to make eyes at Ghazul, that bastard. Ghazul laughs at that, eyes wide as if his words surprise him. Sancaka stares up at him and one could see stars in his eyes - he’s hopelessly in love with Ghani Zulham and he doesn’t bother to hide it.

“Ya udah, hus, mandi dulu sana. Bau.” Ghazul nudges him off his lap, causing Sancaka to tumble off the couch with a grunt. He lands on his feet, ankle twinging a little, before limping to the bathroom.

“Kamu ngga mau mandiin aku?” Sancaka calls out, biting back a grin. Before he turns his head, he feels a pillow slaps his face and he lets out a loud groan at that.

“Kalo kamu ngga mandi sekarang, ngga bakal ada sesi mandi bareng lagi!” Sancaka makes a sound in disappointment and quickly rushes into the bathroom to dodge another flying pillow.

“Aku sayang kamu, Ghani Zulham!” He shouts before letting the bathroom door slams close, but not before he catches the sound of Ghazul bursting out laughing with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's nothing of incestuous because from what i know (and remember from the movie), ghazul is not one of bapak's orphans? my memory is worse than a goldfish's though, so.


End file.
